Raiding
Raiding is the looting of tribes and/or bases with the intent to gain land and resources. Tribes It is recommended to raid with others or a Tribe. This helps the player to not die, as having more players adds an advantage where the player can gain extra resources to aid in raiding (food, armor, etc.) and also have the added benefit of shared bag space. Raiding as a tribe is more effective against other tribes' bases than raiding alone. It is essential that the player pays attention to who they bring to the raid. Having superior armor or tools does not mean their performance will be as good. Trust is necessary between tribesmen on the battlegrounds, as the act of raiding is done between multiple teammates. Raiding with people you are not familiar with can result in betrayal which is why some people only bring friends. Raiders often blow their War Horn before raiding to build up morale for their tribe and as psychological warfare against the enemy. The only flaw is that the War Horn can destroy the element of surprise in a raid. The OOF Horn can be used as a replacement, but the only advantage it would give is that your opponents’ ears would be hurt. It's better to sneak up on the people you're raiding. The Raid General In a raid, it is important the player makes a plan; why do they need to raid? How will they do it? In some cases when raiding, there are a lot of plants and nests ready for gathering if the enemy tribe hasn't harvested them already. However, the player should not let their guard down if there are groups of defenders - carelessness may lead to the player's own death, even when equipped with a FULL God Armor set. If the defenders do not have a totem, the tribe leader (or the player, if in a tribe) should place their own totem to limit the defender's ability to block the player's movement, and stop the defenders from fleeing. However, if the defender has a totem, the attacking tribe's strategical options will be limited (the attacking tribe cannot place structures near a totem, which means they cannot block the defenders' escape or stop a counter-attack). A well-prepared defense is a lot harder to attack, so the player should use the strategies below to decide the best way to break in. Scouting Scouting is essential to know the enemy tribe's manpower, resources, defenses, and equipment. The enemy may notice this, so the player must make sure to not be seen, as a tribe that senses attack will prepare further. Scouting should provide enough information to know whether to attack or not. A base with geared players and good defense usually specifies that there is more loot, but the players will most likely be more experienced and good in combat. When the player comes across a base that has a significant advantage (on a hill or somewhere hard to access), they should not attack, as they will be easily spotted and killed before they can get close. When preparing to attack, take into consideration the size and strength of the tribe and base, as coming badly prepared will mean certain loss. Raiding Method 1 (The Army): Once you start raiding, you have to make sure to not lose focus. If you lose focus, the enemy will have a psychological advantage. If you have a large tribe, send two players for each player of the enemy tribe. This will ensure that the enemy is killed quickly and efficiently while keeping losses to a minimum. If the enemy tribe started using spells, the rest of the army would found out what their spells are and better prepare it. Killing the enemy tribe's members will drop many extra resources, too. If the enemy tribe's members start to run, you can block them off with Wood Walls, and then kill them. While defenders are retreating, keep them occupied by shooting at them rapidly, best done with a bow as crossbows take much longer to reload. This should be done to prevent the defenders from combat-logging. Be sure to spread the loot accordingly or there will be many fights that will take place. The aftershock of the raid will probably lead to many people in the server disconnecting. This will cause the enemy fort to break down, now that the people who placed them have left. If not, however, you should break open the chests as they could contain loot the tribe has stored. If the player is lucky, he/she may also get Adurite or Steel if the enemy has been sharing material with each other. Make sure your raiding members are well-equipped with food and healing items, such as bloodfruit. If a player becomes badly wounded mid-fight, that player should temporarily retreat to consume the items and heal, before resuming the attack. The defenders may also attempt to retreat and heal, so the battle may become a war of attrition where the side with the most healing items may win. On ground assault (Exception of Floating Island), using a War Mammoth is very handy. However, it will also serve as a double-edged sword since the enemy can board it and attack the tribe, forcing them to dismount from the Mammoth - letting the enemy take control of it. It is unadvised to attack using a War Mammoth without Tribe "Infantry" support to defend it from being commandeered by the enemy when raiding. The riders on a War Mammoth should use ranged weapons for supporting the infantry. Raiding Method 2 (Solo): Warning! This method will only work if the player has above average PvP skills. Once the player starts raiding, it is best to kill the weaker players first because they can be killed without losing much health. After that, the player should eat to heal themselves, then head for the stronger ones. Just like the first method, if the defenders start to run, the player can block them with walls. This method works well with the War Mammoth, if the player can ride it into battle, then kill the enemies quickly. If the enemy starts to jump on the player's mammoth, the War Mammoth can simply turn around and run the player over. After the raid, it may be advised that the player might quit the game because the enemy will want to take back their loot, especially if the enemy was better-geared than the raider. The player shouldn't leave while they have a red '!' (and sometimes longer) above their head, as this will be classed as combat-logging (the player loses all of their armor and equipment, but keeps their backpack and resources, as if they had died). If the player uses this method successfully, the player may keep all the loot gained for himself/herself. ''Raiding Method 3 (Solo + Lots of Food): This method is ''highly risky and can be ineffective if the player is less than or equal to "average" at combat. Before the player begins to raid, they should have around 67-500 cooked fish or bloodfruit in their inventory to defend themselves against each person in the tribe they wish to attack. For example, if there are three players that are going to be raided, the player's inventory should have 3 x 67-70 cooked fish (about 200) in their inventory. It helps to have as much food as possible (and a crystal+ backpack for holding it all) so that the player has the advantage of healing all the time when the enemy tribe does not. Placing many fish traps all in one spot in the water and placing a campfire next to it will make cooked fish easy to obtain before the raid. Although optional but recommended, it is best to have a crystal stick which can deal a great amount of damage to any player. Since it is craftable at level 35, it should not be too difficult to acquire. The player might also need a ranged weapon. Once the player is ready, he/she must attack each tribe member one at a time if possible. This guarantees time to eat and heal after each player on the opposing tribe is killed. Zoom out to third person at all times to be aware of any other opposing tribe members around. If an opposing player is on the run, it is essential to shoot them with a ranged weapon in order to prevent them from combat-logging outside of combat. This can also damage the player, which can force them to waste food to heal. If the player is being attacked by two enemies at once, it is best for the player to focus on and attack one enemy first. Getting that enemy to low health will cause him/her to run away as the player attacks, giving the player time to heal and attack the other enemy while the initial enemy is now farther apart. Like method two, this method allows the player to keep all of the loot for themselves. ''Raiding Method 4 (Silent Raid) This is probably the easiest and most efficient method to do. Like the other raid methods, the player should find the base that they want to raid and then wait until the tribe members leave. They can then build a tower or spam-drop leaves as a foothold to jump over the walls and steal the loot. After the player is done raiding, they can leave the server. This allows the player to keep the loot for themselves. ''Raiding Method 5 (Siege and Flank) Charging to the defending tribe head-on with groups will often make the defenders have more preparations and window to escape if things go wrong. Rather than taking them from one side, the player should split their tribe into two or three groups to flank the defenders from both sides. This will cause the enemy to panic due to a limited choice of escape. Raiding Method 6 (Betrayal) This method will likely get the player a bad reputation. In order to do this, the player should have average armor, weaponry, and food supplies. This takes lots of skill to pull off. The first thing the player should do is go to the enemy tribe and join them. If the player doesn't have good armor/weapons, they should try to gain the tribe's trust. After becoming a good member of the tribe, the player should wait until a lot of the tribe goes away to gather resources. The player should volunteer to guard the base while they are gone, to allow them to be alone. If the tribe ends up accepting the player as a guard, the player is in place. Once the enemies are as far away as possible, the player should kill any other guards. The guards will alert the enemy tribe, but the player is okay since they should be far from their base gathering resources. Once any enemies are gone, the player should take the loot. After this, he/she might want to escape quickly, by leaving the game, as the enemy tribe will hunt the player down to get back their loot. This, however, will brand the player as 'untrusted' to players that play with him/her in the next game. Should the player meet those who recognize him/her, they will attempt to kill the player, meaning the chances of survival drop quickly. Raiding Method 7 (Death run) This attack literally isn't an attack and requires nothing. Since a solo raider/troller does not need anything (though very light armor such as Hide Armor or Leaf Armor is recommended), the player shouldn't bring too many tools in order to minimize the losses when the player dies. Note how the word "when" was used. Yes, the chances of escape after initiating this method is minimal. Ironically, the stronger, more numerous, and better-equipped the defending tribe is, the more effective this "raid" will be. First, employ one of the many tactics for intruding into a base, preferably stealthily. By now, some members should have noticed the raider and alerted the other members. If this tribe is an aggressive tribe, they should already start to chase down the raider. If the tribe is simply suspicious or pacifist, the raider should provoke them by appearing aggressive or throwing a rock at them with a sling. Once the troller is being chased by the tribe members, he/she should run around, keeping a distance (but not too much of a distance), and all that is left is surviving for as long as possible, looting, and watching the defenders destroy their own base. While running around, the player should try to run close to/through as many structures as possible. While the defenders chase the player around, trying their best to kill the troller, they will break their own structures. If there are closed chests in an open area in the base, the defenders should be led past it, breaking it as they chase the raider. The intruder can then loop back around and take whatever was in the chest. If there are open chests, it should be much easier to steal from those while running. It is especially destructive if the tribe has a farming area, with plant boxes or campfires and such. If the defender has a strong weapon, such as the God Rock or Crystal Stick, all the low-hitpoint structures should be destroyed upon passing through. Healing items are recommended, but not necessary. This tactic does not target the players but instead targets infrastructure. It may be useful to use this as a preparatory or distraction to prelude other attacks. It is also recommended to employ this raid shortly after death when all the player's materials are lost anyway. This allows the player to keep all items obtained, lose hardly anything in case of failure, and have a very good laugh at the tribe's own stupidity. Raiding Method 8: Counter-Offensive Raid When raiding enemy base, sometimes your base can being raided as well by the tribe that you attack at. It's known as Counter-Offensive raid. When this situation happens, there are few options and to sustain the loss and you may need to scuttle valuable items so they won't get the loot. In a worst-case scenario, the enemy base can be left defenseless when a tribe is conducting raid which can be an advantage for ally tribe to acquire valuable resources. Tribe with a large member can use these tactics. Not only they can "buy" time for their assault force to raid their target's base, they also can occupy the attackers and drive them to panic once they realize that their base has been raided. To do this, however, the defenders must make sure that their assault force can slip through unnoticed by an enemy tribe. They must keep the attackers occupied until the assault force manage to raid their base. It is recommended if you got a tribe with at least five members. Raiding Method 9: Baiting To bait a very good tribe, you must have something very rare and precious, such as magnetite, jelly, etc. (This method is easier to do on a laptop and computer and make sure the tribe you are raiding has better stuff than you do.) Get noticed by the enemy tribe, wait until you start getting chased, then keep holding the rare resource behind you by holding on it, but do not drop it. Once they have caught up with you, toss the rare resource, and if you are lucky, they will take the bait and chase down the resource. If they fall for it, run to the enemy tribe’s base. When you are at the enemy base, raid them as much as you want until they return, or your bag is full.Category:Tutorial Category:Gameplay Category:Guide